Modern computer systems may use wireless communication, for example, in instances where a hardwired communication connection is unavailable. Moreover, wireless communication may be made available without incurring the costs associated with provision of infrastructure to support a wired connection. However, as demand on wireless communication systems increases, the need to improve wireless communication bandwidth and efficiency also increases.